


war was what we talked about and what the flowers were

by tigriswolf



Series: Alternate Universe [61]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go differently on the helicarrier. [AU during movie, therefore spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	war was what we talked about and what the flowers were

**Author's Note:**

> Title: war was what we talked about and what the flowers were  
> Fandom: Avengers movieverse  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Gerald Stern  
> Warnings: goes AU during movie; maybe some bullshittery by the king of bullshit  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 520  
> Point of view: third  
> Notes: I was going to turn this into a prompt for the kinkmeme. I wrote it myself instead.

_You are very angry, Doctor_ , that cold, careful voice whispers. _So am I. My anger could burn worlds, flay realities. Unmake civilizations whose names you’ve never heard, whose languages your tongue could not form. My anger is old, unending_.

He cannot move. Cannot scream his rage, or lash out with fists, or punish the one who deserves it. Can only watch, and listen, and feel.

 _Your anger is young, Doctor,_ that deep, even voice muses. _So young. So young and small and delightful. You could destroy cities, shatter bodies, rip apart armies. Oh, dear Doctor, don’t you see?_

Far away, people are yelling. He almost recognizes the voices, can almost discern the words. But his gaze is caught, as his whole body heaves in rage and exhaustion, magic holding what hardly anything else could touch.

 _Tell me, Doctor_ , the fallen prince, the exiled god, the harbinger of a terrible army, says. _Tell me you don’t dream of taking out your vengeance on those tiny little men who would use and abuse you. Tell me what humans have done to earn your loyalty, earn your control of such powerful rage._

He cannot think of a single thing. Cannot think of anything except Loki’s hand, gentle against his skin, and Loki’s voice, wrapping around him like a soft, warm blanket. 

The world is shaking around him, falling, but Loki’s eyes meet his. _Tell me, Doctor,_ he murmurs, _and I’ll leave you be._

He says, _Please_ , ceasing all movement.

Loki smiles. _Let me speak to your other half, dear one, and then we can take our leave of this place._

He’s never been so aware of going from one to the other, but Bruce is gasping, would’ve doubled over if not for Loki’s grip, and the moment he realizes who is holding him up, he freezes. 

He remembers everything, the deal the other guy made, and he still can’t think of a reason to refute Loki. Loki simply stares at him, ignoring the helicarrier struggling to fly, ignoring the bullets and shouts, and Bruce nods, so tired, so weary and wary and worn.

He’s tried doing nothing. He’s tried escaping. He’s tried doing good. Maybe now it’s time to go completely the other way. 

_Come with me, Doctor_ , Loki says gently, guiding him down the corridor with a hand on his back. Bruce doesn’t look up from the floor as they go, until Loki stops, fingers lightly gripping Bruce’s shoulder to keep him on his feet. _Escort Dr. Banner to the pick-up point and keep him safe, Agent Barton_ , he commands the man with a quiver of arrows strapped to his back and a bow in his hand. Bruce actually blinks at that. 

_Of course, sir,_ Barton says. 

Loki nods, turning back the way they came. _I’ll be there shortly. Be prepared to leave._

Bruce watches him go, feeling a tiny bit bereft. _C’mon, doc_ , Barton says, pulling out a gun and slinging the bow across his shoulders. _The boss gave us our orders._

Yes, the boss gave them their orders. And Loki made a scary bit of sense, when he confronted and contained the other guy. 

_Okay,_ Bruce says, and follows closely on Barton’s heels.


End file.
